


My Autobiography

by phix27



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 7 drabbles, Fluff, Other, kaneki week, more will be added later when necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if, for argument’s sake, you were to write a story with me as a protagonist, it would most certainly be a tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A prologue is supposed to give you the hint to the heart of the story.  To the meat, if you will.  At the very beginning, the author reveals something that doesn’t quite make sense yet.  But it will.

I don’t know why anyone would write a story about my life, much less why it would include a prologue.  But if, for argument’s sake, you were to write a story with me as a protagonist, it would most certainly be a tragedy.

So, again for argument’s sake, let’s write our own prologue:

Voices are talking above me. 

I can’t make out what they’re saying- they seem too far away.  But I can hear their quiet murmur.  There’s the beep of some kind of machine.

And all I feel is pain, pain, pain.

  Beep.  Beep.

I want to open my eyes, but I can’t.  I want to speak, but I can’t.  I want to reach out, but I can’t.  I can’t stop whatever’s happening to me. 

  Beep.  Beep.

I can’t even remember how I got here.

All I remember is… Rize.

The voices sound more frantic now, but I don’t know why.  I don’t care.  All I can think about is Rize.

Suddenly I feel so tired.  I try to hold on, I try to think about what happened to her, to Rize, but it’s getting harder and harder. 

Finally, I close my eyes and let whatever happens, happen. 

Beep. Beep.  Beep. 

 

 


	2. Dedication Page

The dedication page is something that many authors struggle with writing.  Too many people helped, they say.  Too many people deserve this, they complain.

Mine is not such a hard struggle.

_Dedication:_

_To you,_

_who cares when no one else does,_

_who holds my hand when it shakes,_

_who loves me anyway._

_Thank you._

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A new chapter will be added every day this week.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, comments are loved! Concrit is also appreciated!


End file.
